1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stretchable non-woven fabric, absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and an absorbent article manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
The conventional disposable diaper is designed to have stretchability to follow the movement of a wearer's body and to adhere to various body shapes. However, this stretchability could make wrinkles on an absorbent body and a gap between the absorbent body and the wearer's body. Such a displacement leads to leakage of the discharged matter.
In contrast, a disposable diaper is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication, Publication No. H01-503473 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) which includes a stretchable member on an outer cover, in which an insert, with an absorbent body arranged in the center, is connected to front and back trunk flap portions on the outer cover only by both lengthwise end portions thereof, thus not inhibiting the stretchability of the outer cover, following the wearer's body shape and optimizing a capability of an absorbent body.
However, in the disposable diaper of Patent Document 1, an insert, with an absorbent body arranged in the center, is connected to trunk flap portions only by both lengthwise end portions thereof. Thus, the insert is arranged while being spaced apart from a chassis. This means that the absorbent body cannot be stretched out and can easily be twisted.